Buildings consume roughly 36% of America's energy production and 12% of its potable water. Innovative building foundation designs are needed to significantly reduce this profile if we are to meet forthcoming water conservation and carbon dioxide emission standards. Use of pre-cast concrete for the construction of building foundations has been underway for over fifteen years, thereby establishing a precedent for use of off-site fabricated concrete panels used primarily for residential basement construction. At the same time, increased awareness about the environment has brought water conservation to the forefront, resulting in consumers who desire to create buildings that are ecologically sensitive, efficient, and economical. Cisterns have been used for many years as a means of containing rainwater and other liquids for long-term storage needs.
There is a need for innovation in the field of foundation design that addresses significant reduction in time required to construct building foundations, reduction of energy consumption, and enhanced water conservation. Presently no apparatus accounts for and addresses all of these combined concerns.